baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kijori
Kijori is a freelance Glatorian on Bara Magna. Early Life During the Core War, Kijori fought on behalf of the Elemental Lord of Jungle. He fought alongside Perditus during a battle against Ackar, and brought the other warrior to his knees. Ackar, in one final effort, distracted both, attacked Perditus, and slashed Kijori before fleeing. When Malum entered the battle, Kijori was defeated. During the Shattering, Kijori was both siding with the Jungle and Fire Tribes, whichever was more worthwhile. He continued this practice after the planet split. Bara Magna Kijori, after the Shattering, worked for either the Jungle or Fire Tribes, whichever paid him. After some time, he decided to go freelance, instead of working for either tribe. Yet, he was wearing both sides colors. Freelance Kijori, as a freelance agent, worked wherever he could, mainly his two allied tribes. He eventually found his way to a sand skiff, where he showed off in front of amazed Agori, showing his skills as one of the best. Certavus, being on the ship, ignored him, making Kijori angry. Kijori "fought" Certavus, but was left behind for days in the hot sun when Certavus outsmarted him. This made him angry with Certavus, and wanting vengeance. Many years later, Kijori fought Gresh in Tesara, and was defeated. He then told Gresh to watch for him at Atero, and departed. During the Grand Tournament, Kijori was matched against Strakk. He and the Ice Tribe warrior were evenly matched, and fought very much like each other. In the end, Strakk claimed victory. During the Skrall attack, Kijori helped defend Atero, and then went on his way following their departure. Holy Spherus Magna Empire Kijori was traveling the length of Vulcanus to Iconox in order to rendezvous with Halix and Urik, and to train the younger warrior. He was soon stopped by what seemed to be nothing. He attacked, destroying machines in the process, and soon met face-to-face with the Baterra, who spoke to him by transforming into an image of himself. He continued to fight them off, destroying every Baterra he came across as they came to fight him, showing his true skills. Soon some Vorox attacked, but he was quickly saved by allied Vorox. He gave his thanks to Malum, and continued onward. He was soon joined by some Skrall. As he continued, he soon found Amipal of the Order of Seven, there of his own free will. The Order member took care of the Skrall, and then dueled Kijori, who thought he might have been a Baterra. They continued their duel, with Kijori soon falling to the better warrior. Amipal spared him, and left his body behind. Kijori made up the army of the Bara Magnan side in the conflict in the Roof of the World, helping to fight against the Empire, and fought alongside Drak. Abilities and Traits Kijori is a cocky, gaudy warrior. He wears armor of mixed colors to show his changing sides, and is considered very skilled. Despite his skill, he's easily defeated at every battle he's viewed in, defeated by Certavus, Gresh, and Strakk. He becomes the "example", showing the skill of Certavus, but shouldn't be overlooked, because he is very talented, capable of slaying a handful of Baterra with ease and holding his own against a member of the Order of Seven. Weapons Kijori wields a longsword in battle.